User talk:Pein Akatsuki
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Urahara Appears! Stop Aizen! page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 2011-01-04T15:00:02 Edits You maybe accustomed to editing on other sites and may not know though considering the day of activating your account you should be familiar with various rules and guidelines that we follow here on the site. We are extremely strict in this regard. You are not to make random pages and most definately not to make fight pages without asking myself or committee member. Assuming you dont know any of the policies or what a committee member is would lead me to believe that you just jumped on the site and did what you wanted. All fight are handled by the Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project. All approved fights to edit also located there. In light of that all your edits have been deleted. Continued violations will result in you be banned from the site. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:48, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Fight Edits Please stop changing the infoboxes for fights. They are exactly how they should be. We do not list individual Zanpakutō techniques-- This is warning number two. Do not change the infoboxes again or you will be blocked from editing.-- Again, stop changing fight infoboxes. Salubri just created the Reigai uprising. It is not to be edited right now while he finishes it up and then it will be locked until it is ready to be worked on.-- You have already been told about creating fights and you continue to do as you please so unfortunately maybe in a matter of months you will actually follow the rules of the site instead of doing as you please. Until then you are banned.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Fights Please stop adding made up fights to episode pages. When the fights are named, they will be added to the episode articles.-- Links When adding links to page, please use an internal link rather than an external link.-- Dates Stop adding dates to Non-Canon fights!! The dates can't be clarified as they don't give the exact date and they don't happen in canon!! You will only get one warning for this as you have already given me a lot of work to fix!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC)